


Seducing Billy

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-01
Updated: 2006-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well I love having a little fun with Elijah, and as I've been honing my drinking!fic skills lately, I thought I might as well do so for a fellow cocktail afficianado ;-)  Lower rating than requested but I'm thinking there might be a sequel to find out just how Elijah "seduces" Billy after all.  Oh, and the timeline is not spelled out or 100% accurate, but it would take place in late November 2002 (right before Elijah reportedly broke up with Franka).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing Billy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irishcocktail](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=irishcocktail).



> Response to the following: There's so little that i've found in this pairing, anything would do. preferably first time, maybe elijah being the seducer? drinking/club/pub cliche encouraged. R-rating a bonus. [Request by [](http://irish-cocktail.livejournal.com/profile)[**irish_cocktail**](http://irish-cocktail.livejournal.com/)]

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[billy boyd/elijah wood](http://community.livejournal.com/lotrips_fqf/tag/billy+boyd/elijah+wood), [v_angelique](http://community.livejournal.com/lotrips_fqf/tag/v_angelique)  
  
---|---  
  
_ **First fic!** _

      Elijah had only been in England for approximately three hours, and in London proper for considerably less than that, when he was dragged off to a pub in the West End by a very enthusiastic gang of hobbits plus one elf, all of whom had had at least a few days to recover from their own jet lag. Elijah had always been, of course, the first to suggest a gathering after-hours in New Zealand, and generally the most enthusiastic dancer and (sometimes) drinker once they arrived, but the past couple of years had taken their toll. While Dom and Orlando drank themselves silly in a matter of scant hours and began grinding seductively on either side of an attractive blonde female in the centre of the dance floor, Elijah waved them off and chose his own spot at the far end of their corner table, sipping his beer and acting far more reserved.

      Billy didn't particularly like staying in a hotel room in London for a week, but when everyone had suggested a long-overdue gathering this weekend, he couldn't really object, and London was a fair enough location. He was honestly looking forward to seeing everyone, before the Two Towers premiere season when half of it was for the cameras anyway. Orli had been all over the place filming lately, so they really hadn't touched base much despite living an hour's flight away from each other. He had stopped in LA to see Dominic briefly while on the way to Mexico to film "Master and Commander" that summer, before Dom had to go to New York for "An Insomniac's Nightmare," and they had enjoyed a weekend lazing around, but Dom had his own apartment now and Elijah was nowhere to be found. Elijah, on the other hand, spent most of the spring in Canada filming "Try Seventeen," and most of the summer and fall in New York showing his pretty face all over the city, often with his new girlfriend, Franka. Tentative plans were for a get-together at New Year's, but this weekend was completely spontaneous, and Billy had to admit he was glad of the idea. It was nice to see his friends, but still, Elijah was making him a little nervous.

      Elijah smiled and nodded without really paying attention when Billy slid a pint of the lightest lager available across the table, settling in at the end of the bench furthest from Elijah's own with a near toxic-looking stout. Dom and Orli, Elijah was happy to note, acted as if they hadn't changed a bit since principal shooting. He knew this wasn't true, of course—after living with him in LA for a year, Elijah knew that Dom had gotten older, wiser, and much more jaded, while Orlando was turning into a movie star and necessarily more guarded—but it was still refreshing to watch the two of them dance, completely uninhibited. As for himself, Elijah knew he was probably surprising people a bit. Two years ago, he would have been all over the dance floor, trying to charm the ladies with his dorky moves but really not charming anyone, other than maybe Dom. Two years ago, before minor stardom and tabloids and Franka and everything else, he would never have been sitting quietly in the corner, sipping his beer, observing the crowd. He did a lot of observing these days, admittedly, but he didn't really mind sitting back and taking it all in. Viggo would be proud.

      Elijah was driving Billy crazy. His formerly close friend had barely talked to him since they had shown up at the pub-cum-dance club, and he was a bit worried. The blue eyes that used to be full of constant laughter were now glazed over, more mature. His hair, which used to be almost as unruly and spiky as Dom's, was carefully combed. His shirt was tucked in; his collar was straightened. Billy didn't know this person, and the bile rose uncomfortably into his stomach as he thought about how much he missed the Elijah he knew and loved. This was not a time to bring up old unfulfilled crushes, he reasoned, and he wasn't here to relive to that extent. No, he would remember his commitments to his new girlfriend, remember the fact that he was for all intents and purposes heterosexual (at the moment), and not mourn the Elijah that had kissed his forehead gleefully in the swelling surf and exchanged phone numbers with the acronym "BFF" written jokingly underneath. This Elijah, at least, was much easier to avoid. Mysterious, suave, and detached. He didn't like this Elijah one bit.

      Elijah smiled to himself as he watched Billy squirm, green eyes focused firmly on the polished oak table, fingers clenched around his pint glass. He knew he was making Billy uncomfortable, and it wasn't that he enjoyed his friend's discomfort, per say, but it was interesting to watch Billy's specific reaction to the new Elijah. He had grown very accustomed to subverting his feelings, creating a flawless mask available for the press and the public that he had never needed at a younger age. Elijah was an expert in hiding his true emotions, now, never letting them bubble exuberantly to the surface as they had when he was eighteen. That Elijah, the Elijah of New Zealand, was young and unwise to the ways of the world. The Elijah of today knew about discretion, and schooling his features, applying acting to real life in a way that he had never bothered to before. Still, from underneath his mask, Elijah's inner child rejoiced and giggled at a certain Billy Boyd, a man who had harboured a crush on Elijah since God-knows-when, and who had always thought that his secret was safe. Elijah's inner child smirked, and bounced gleefully in his brain, and Elijah the man allowed himself just the hint of a smile, sliding in a smooth arc around the curved bench. Finally, it was time for adult Elijah to make his move.

      Billy coughed as Elijah's thigh bumped his unassumingly, the other man leaning in with a conspiratorial smile and seeming friendlier than he had since he had arrived. Still, Billy raised a suspicious eyebrow. This was not the Elijah he knew, yet. This Elijah was giving him a carefully controlled smile, almost mocking, and folding his hands carefully on the table in front of him. This Elijah knew far too well what he was doing. Billy gulped, and took in a breath.

      "So what's up, Billy boy? Doing well since I last saw you?" Elijah had to lean in to be heard above the Britpop on the speakers, and Billy hoped the blood wasn't rising to his face as fast as it felt like.

      "Doing fine," he replied, smiling weakly. "Got an interesting phone call today." _Oh, fuck, Boyd. Do you really need to mention that_? Dom had already teased him mercilessly in the car, and he didn't need it all over again.

      "Yeah? What about?" Elijah's eyes were sparkling, and if Billy didn't know better he could have sworn they were focusing in on his lips, making a show of paying little attention to his words and much more to his body. But Billy knew better. No way in hell.

      "Um, well… they want to put me in a Scottish magazine, next week," Billy replied, staring at his own hands.

      "Yeah? What for?"

      "Um, well… it's the 100 Most Eligible Bachelors issue," Billy murmured, hoping Elijah didn't quite catch that. He did.

      "You're kidding! That's great, Billy!" His eyes were full of mirth, a mocking grin coupled with a friendly cuff on the shoulder.

      "Oh hush," Billy muttered, lowering his eyes to the frothy liquid in front of him, acutely aware of Elijah's arm still around his shoulders. "So, how's Franka?"

      The question was pointed, but Elijah didn't back down. New Elijah was much more confident than Billy gave him credit for. "Not here," he replied simply, staring at Billy until he was forced to meet Elijah's eyes. "I don't want to talk about Franka, Bills," he reiterated, and Billy just gulped as he was pulled in by the force of those goddamned eyes. He hadn't been immune when they were laughing and innocent, often catching his own with a look of sheer delight, and he still was not immune when they honed their focus, mysterious and powerful with a more direct gaze.

      "Have you ever kissed a man, Elijah?" Billy asked suddenly, hoping to head this one off before it started when Elijah began to move in. They could laugh about it, and then they could move on.

      "Yes." The response was frank, and Billy had to admit he was surprised. Sure, Elijah had kissed everyone on set, but he had read Billy's intent, and yeah, the answer was still affirmative. _Shit_.

      "You're different, 'Lij," Billy stated matter-of-factly when his original tactic failed.

      "You like what you see?" Elijah asked, though it was more of a statement, leaning in close enough to almost whisper, his lips brushing the back of Billy's earlobe.

      Billy gulped in a breath, turned to say "look, we can't do this," and was abruptly headed off by Elijah's lips, and Elijah's hand strong and steadying on the back of his neck, forcing him to submit to the embrace and not to pull away. He breathed in shakily through his nose, lips parting wantonly as Elijah's tongue brushed inside, and _no_. This was not how it was supposed to happen. This wasn't how it had happened in Billy's dreams, way back then, the dreams he had tried to forget. It had been him teaching Elijah, showing him the ropes, so to speak, although what ropes did Billy know? It wasn't like Billy had any more experience than… and shit, from the looks of it, it was Elijah with the experience despite his age, and… _shit_.

      "Elijah," Billy breathed as he retreated from the kiss, and it was supposed to be a warning, but it came off his lips much more wanton and sexual and needy than he had ever intended. Elijah just grinned, and ducked his head at an angle, and nipped below Billy's jaw.

      "Should we take this elsewhere?" he asked, but it was all wrong, and Elijah was _acting_, for God's sake, that much was obvious, and why the fuck did he have to act with Billy, why was he playing the part of the seducer rather than the gleeful kid Billy knew and loved? And why the_ fuck_ did Billy like it so much, regardless?

      "Elijah, I can't…"

      "Shh." Elijah's finger was on his lip, and Billy sucked in the urge to kiss the digit. "No such thing as can't. Come with me."

      Elijah slid from the booth, pushing Billy ahead of him, and then headed for the back of the club, just expecting Billy to follow. And of _course_ he did, because who couldn't follow Elijah like that, dripping liquid sex and flowing among the patrons like nothing could touch him, more graceful than Billy had ever seen him move before. He was being seduced, trapped, pulled in, and he hated it, because he had no control of the situation and Elijah was fucking playing him and he _didn't want this_, but he was still following.

      "Your place or mine?" Elijah asked coyly when they had slipped out the backdoor unnoticed, lifting Billy's chin with a finger and smiling secretively.

      "Elijah, I don't…"

      "C'mon, let's just get on the tube. Hotel's quicker that way."

      Billy balked, but again he was following and… no. He wasn't going to do this. He wasn't going to let this kid order him around any more than Dom, or Orlando, or Viggo, even. Billy was not one to be seduced.

      Elijah gasped as he was shoved against the tile wall of the underground entrance, almost tripping down the steps and restrained only by Billy's supportive hand on his hip. The frightened look in his eye dissipated quickly as it had come, though, replaced by a sexy smirk and a hand cupping Billy's face. "Like it rough, do you? I can play that way…"

      "Wait! No, Elijah," Billy insisted, ducking Elijah's attempt at another kiss. "Don't you see what you're doing? What you're doing to _me_? For God's sake, Elijah. We're mates! Friends! Does that mean nothing to you?" Elijah frowned, but Billy didn't let him speak. "You can't just fucking take me like some twink fanboy you find on the street, 'Lijah. You're my friend. And you used to be an utterly cool bloke, but now I don't know. Who the fuck is this, this… Cassanova? You aren't the Elijah Wood I fell in love with two years ago, you're a fucking impostor."

      Billy paused for breath at the end of this little speech, still holding Elijah by the hip and opposite shoulder, and watched as Elijah's oh-so-smooth façade crumbled, staring at Billy with hurt eyes, his shoulders slumping. "I… Jesus Christ, Billy." And then those full, pouting lips were on him again, but with none of the practiced urgency of before. Elijah slumped into this kiss, his lips sloppy, his arms flung around Billy, taking no care to breathe or concentrate on technique. This was abandon, and Billy smiled against Elijah's lips at the thought, despite his confusion. "The Elijah Wood you fell in love with, Billy?" he asked in a small voice when they had finally pulled apart for air.

      "I… yeah, 'Lij. That's the one," Billy affirmed sheepishly, his voice hesitant but his eyes dark with desire.

      "God, Bills, I… I wasn't fucking thinking, was I?" And this time it was Elijah's turn to wear the sheepish grin, and Billy fell in love with him all over again.

      "I guess not." Billy paused, concentrating on Elijah's arms around his neck and the slightly damp press of Elijah's underarms against his shoulders. Whatever else happened tonight, he could not forget this moment. "Elijah, if you want to be this person you've created, this celebrity persona that I suppose you're living as now, feel free. But you can go home with someone else," he stated, voice firm and stare unrelenting.

      Elijah took in a breath, meeting the challenge in Billy's eyes, and pulled him in again, resting their foreheads together. "Never. Let me seduce you, Billy," he requested, eyes dark and shining but so much more open and readable than in the club.

      "I…'Lij…"

      "Not the 'fake' me, Billy. Not the 'me' Franka sees, or the press. You wanted me in New Zealand? Well I'm still Elijah, Billy. Let me seduce you." Elijah's eyes were pleading, and Billy grinned, hearing what he wanted to and believing for once.

      "All right, Elijah. Give it your best shot," he ordered, backing off and holding his arms up as if to say 'come get me.'

      Elijah grinned, then burst into laughter, eyes sparkling, and bounced across the step towards Billy, bounding into his arms with the grin still on his face.

      "Well…that's a start…" Billy joked between laughs, arms full of a skinny, giggling hobbit that he just happened to be sort of in love with. This, now this would do nicely. This was Billy's sort of seduction.


End file.
